TRAIT(or)
by Hantu Belau
Summary: "Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love." HunHan & KaiSoo - Slight!HUNSOO


**TRAIT(or)**

 **Hunhan & Kaisoo**

 **SlightHUNSOO**

 **And all EXO OFFICIAL COUPLES**

 **RATED T (M in later Chapter)**

 **WARNING(s) : Typos and** **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **9 April 2015**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau ada di posisiku? Duduk terdiam di tengah hujan bagaikan setumpuk kotoran yang bahkan lalat pun tak mau hinggap di atasnya. Setelan jas putih kuyup membungkus tubuhku.

Dingin.

Dingin itu dengan jahatnya hinggap ke hatiku.

Petir dan serbuan air berusaha menggoyahkan diriku untuk menjauh. Tapi pikiran dan tamparan kenyataan membuatku kaku disitu. Sekaku buket mawar merah jambu yang tergeletak di samping kananku.

Sehunie

Air mata memproklamsikan kehadirannya di tengah ribuan butir air yang hinggap di wajahku. Mengalir hingga jatuh dari atas pipi. Aku mengihitung habis tetesan air mata keberapa yang mengalir, dan kurasa itu adalah butiran terakhir.

Sehunie

Pahit. Sangat pahit menyebutkan kata yang terdiri dari tujuh huruf dan tiga silabel itu. Kata _'Kenapa?'_ terus ku katakan seperti orang gila di tengah hujan. Berteriak meminta jawaban yang tak akan pernah datang. Pandanganku mengabur. Para tamu yang berlindung di tenda-tenda pesta menatapku dengan simpati. Ekspresi mereka berkata _"Sangat tragis"_.

Memang sangat tragis. Bagaimana tidak…..

Sang mempelai priaku, calon pendamping hidupku, cintaku dan seluruh jiwa ragaku—Pergi. Dia pergi.

"Lupakanlah aku, Lu." Tinta hitam itu luntur di secarik kertas basah yang kugenggam sekuat tenaga.

Luntur bersama semua harapan,

Dan cita-citaku.

* * *

Kepalaku sakit. Ocehan orang-orang di sekelilingku bagaikan ribuan batu yang meninju kepalaku dalam-dalam. Tidak henti-hentinya hingga semakin membuat wajahku memerah. Paduan antara amarah, kekecewaan, kesedihan dan juga _malu._

"Ada apa ini?"

" _Bagaimana bisa pengantin pria satu lagi pergi?"_

"Aku malah tak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar, mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan romantis."

"Benar, bahkan aku sangat iri kepada _nya_ karena bisa mendapatkan pria pekerja keras seperti Jongin."

"Kudengar Jongin sudah lama menabung mati-matian demi hari ini, tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?"

"Kasian sekali Jongin."

"Kemana _Kyungsoo_ pergi?"

.

"Kyungsoo pergi…" frasa itu terucap tanpa sadarnya dari mulutku. Kakiku masih terpaku di atas tanah berumput. Tak bergerak dan hanya mencerna semua yang terjadi. Kepalaku masih sakit.

Menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang saat ini sangatlah tidak membantu sama sekali. Sudah hampir setengah jam ku mendengar kabar yang sangat menyakitkan, berdiri di depan altar seorang diri dengan selembar kertas di genggaman berisi tiga kata yang menusuk hati.

"Selamat Tinggal, Jongin."

Ku tak pernah sepenasaran dan sesakit itu di sepanjang umurku yang ke dua puluh dua tahun. Kurasa aku sudah mengenal dirinya jauh seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Ternyata aku salah. Kyungsoo sama sekali orang yang sangat asing bagiku.

" _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"_ ucapku parau.

* * *

Pria jangkung berkaca mata hitam tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang ada di tengah hujan. Paras dingin yang dipancarkan olehnya tetap tak mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanganya mengeluarkan benda tipis dan langsung menekan kontak yang bernamakan _'Chanyeol'_.

"Sesuai dugaan kita." Bisiknya singkat kepada orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?" ujar speaker itu yang hanya di dengar si pria jangkung.

"Anak? Dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu, bodoh." Ujarnya santai tanpa merubah intonasi.

"Hei, jawab saja pertanyaanku, Kris!" Sergah sosok di seberang sana.

Kris menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan,"Duduk, terdiam dan mungkin juga menangisi. Hujan disini deras sekali, jadi kurasa airmatanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Tapi bisa dilihat juga matanya sedikit bengkak."

Deru tawa teman bicaranya di telepon membuat pria yang diketahui bernama Kris heran.

"Apa Ada Yang Lucu?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Air matanya bercampur dengan hujan? Apa-apaan itu? Kau seperti gambar-gambar _quotes_ yang sering didownload Baekkie di ponselku. Seperti ini bunyinya ' _Menangislah sepuasnya di tengah hujan, karena dengan itulah takkan ada yang tau kalau kau sedang_ —"

Kris memutus sambungan sepihak dan ingin melempar ponselnya jauh-jauh. Tapi diurungkan niatnya karena ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Bisa-bisanya manusia bernama Chanyeol itu bercanda di saat seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"Kalau kau masih membahas itu, Kubunuh kau!" Bisik Kris dengan kasar.

"Okay Kris, I'm Sorry, Okay?"

"Straight to the point!"

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengatur waktu kita untuk bertemu dengan Luhan secara langsung. He deserve to know,"

Tidak mendengar ada respon dari si jangkung berkaca mata hitam, Chanyeol menambahkan lagi.

"Kau sudah bisa pergi dari situ Kris, jangan sampai dia tau kau ada di sana sekarang. Kita hanya perlu menunggu kabar dari Tao."

Kris menutup telepon dan beranjak pergi. Kaca mata hitam mampu menyembunyikan ekor matanya yang kembali memandang sosok yang jatuh terbaring di tanah basah. Sanak saudara pria mungil itu langsung mengerumuni dan mengangkatnya. Setelah sejam lamanya Luhan terduduk dan menolak untuk dihampiri, akhirnya tubuhnya rubuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kris berjalan menjauh, pandangan barusan mau tak mau berdesir di hatinya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada Tao. Dia akan bersumpah seumur hidup tak akan pernah membuat Tao bernasib seperti itu.

Dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, dia hanya mengucapkan doa di dalam hati. Untuk dirinya, untuk Tao dan mungkin juga untuk Luhan.

* * *

Pria jangkung bermata elang mengambil kudapan yang ada di meja, pandangannya tetap belum teralih dari pengantin pria yang masih berdiri membatu di depan altar. Pendeta yang masih berbicara dengan beberapa orang di depannya lantas membuat Jongin tuli mendadak. Pandangannya kosong dengan secarik kertas lusuh yang ada di genggamannya.

Sepotong kue _red velvet_ tidak senikmat yang biasanya pria bermata elang itu makan. Banyak faktor yang membuatnya tak enak. Yang membuatnya memang bukan ahli, atau karena rasa simpati yang menguar deras hingga ke ujung lidah.

Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan getaran yang ada di kantung celananya sebelah kanan. Setelah membuang sisa kue ke bak sampah yg tak jauh dari ia berdiri, pria itu mengangkat telpon.

"Hallo, Baekhyun Hyung."

"Hallo Tao, Bagaimana situasinya?"

"Menyedihkan, Hyung." Ujar pria bermata elang bernama Tao itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Menyedihkan bagaimana?"

"Kalau kuceritakan kau nanti tidak akan nafsu makan, Hyung."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena sekarang kue red velvet terasa pahit di mulutku, Hyung."

"Hah? Kau makan kue red velvet disaat seperti ini?!" Suara di ujung sana meninggi.

"Jeez Hyung, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku hanya berusaha tampil seperti orang yang tidak mencurigakan, lagian aku lap—"

"Apa keadaan Jongin baik-baik saja?" Potong pria bernama Baekhyun di seberang sana.

Tao diam sejenak. Menarik nafas panjang dan melanjutkan, "Tentu saja tidak Hyung, aku malah takut dia tiba-tiba tidak bergerak sama sekali. Seperti mayat yang mati berdiri."

Ketika tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Baekhyun, Tao dikejutkan dengan keributan yang mendadak terjadi di hadapannya. Jongin menangis dengan keras sampai terduduk. Seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya lari mendekat dan memeluk lelaki itu.

Tao bisa menebak kalau itu adalah kakak perempuan sang pengantin pria yang duduk menangis sambil menutup wajahnya. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu membuat Tao sedikit tidak fokus kalau ia sedang tersambung dengan Baekhyun.

"Tao, kembalilah. Kau sudah bisa pergi." Tao yakin sekali Baekhyun pasti mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, Hyung."

Menelan ludah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Tao akhirnya menutup saluran telpon dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Setengah mati ia menulikan pendengarannya. Pertama kali di sepanjang umurnya ia menyesali dirinya yang mempunyai sifat terlalu sensitif dan juga cengeng.

Semoga waktu ia kembali ke markas, Kris mau membelikannya _Ice Cream_.

* * *

"Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo," ujar Kris tanpa sadar sambil meraih dua cone ice cream yang disodorkan si penjual.

"Dua orang yang sangat ingin kubunuh saat ini, Kris-ge." Lanjut Tao sambil menyesap ice cream coklat yang barusan dibayar Kris untuknya. Di perjalanan tadi Tao langsung menghubungi kekasihnya untuk bertemu dan mentraktirnya ice cream. Kris yang mengerti akan keadaan langsung menyanggupi dan mereka bertemu di outlet ice cream terdekat dari markas mereka.

Ketika berjumpa, Tao langsung mengatakan semua yang ia alami kepada kekasih jangkungnya itu. Kris hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, ge? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat, Bagaimana keadaan Luhan-gege?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dari Jongin, Bahkan lebih parah."

Tao lalu mengkatub mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tidak mau mendengar lebih jauh. Kris mengerti. Oleh sebab itu ia memilih tidak merusak ritual memakan ice cream yang ditujukan untuk menaikkan mood kekasihnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku tak ingin menceritakannya padamu dulu, karena ice cream ini tidak akan berguna kalau kau mengetahui semunya sekarang. Cepat kita habisi ice creamnya dan segera menuju markas."

"Iya, ge." Ujar Tao pelan. Kris menggenggam tanganya erat. Menyusuri jalan bersama kekasihnya.

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya yang perih. Cahaya dari lampu kamarnya makin memperparah rasa sakitnya. Retina matanya perlahan menangkap rupa seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia berbuat seperti ini kepadamu?" Luhan dapat merasakan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh kepalan hangat seseorang.

"Boran-ge.." isak Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca lagi. Matanya yang bengkak akibat tangis itu kembali menjatuhkan air mata. Tanpa segan pria yang dipanggil Boran tersebut menghapusnya.

"Aku disini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Lu." Boran berusaha menenangkan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aku mau Sehunie…"

Boran bingung. Ingin ia mengatakan lagi hal yang pasti akan membuat binar itu semakin sakit. Seolah-olah menampar sosok yang terbaring lemah ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa dia pergi, Boran-ge..?"

"Luhan—"

"Aku tidak mengerti ge,.. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak Lu—"

"Apa aku salah? Apa dia membenci—"

"TIDAK! Kau tidak salah. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini murni kesalahan dia semata!" Potong Boran dengan nada tinggi. Luhan berhenti sejenak. Ia lalu duduk dan menangis lagi sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin wajah yang sebegitu terpuruknya dilihat oleh kakak seniornya tersebut.

"Dia pergi, ge…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Boran langsung menumbuk tubuhnya untuk bersatu dengan punggung ringkih yang sedang menunduk lesu. Memeluknya erat. Berharap agar kesedihan Luhan bisa mereda barang sebentar saja.

Luhan menyambut pelukan itu sama eratnya. Dirinya sangat lelah, hati dan juga raganya. Mungkin ketika keadaanya lebih baik, ia akan meminta maaf karena membuat baju seniornya ini basah karena tangisnya. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya membuat matanya berat.

"Dia bahkan tak menepati janjinya kepadaku…." Bisik Boran ketika ia merasa Luhan sudah kembali ke alam mimpi.

Suara ketukan pintu tak dihiraukannya ketika ia sudah mengatahui siapa yang akan masuk. Lao Gao muncul sambil membawa kudapan dan sebotol air mineral.

"Kuletakkan disini ya," Ujar pria itu pelan sambil meletakkan makanan itu di meja.

"Lao Gao, sekarang aku harus pergi. Kau temani dia disini atau panggil Bapak dan Ibu Lu."

Lao Gao mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih Boran-ge sudah menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri Luhan dan langsung menggendongnya hingga bajumu basah kuyup. Aku mendengarnya dari Nyonya Lee." Ujar Lao Gao sambil menyerahkan sekantung plastik berisi baju basah kepada pria itu.

"Bukan masalah, bajumu kukembalikan besok ya."

"Baiklah."

Boran lalu beranjak dan menuju pintu. Langkahnya berhenti dan ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan sekali lagi.

"Lao Gao, kalau kau mendapatkan informasi dimana keberadaan keparat itu, langsung hubungi aku."

Pria brewokan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Luhan. Boran mengikis keberadaanya perlahan lalu menghilang.

* * *

Wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu merangkul tubuh adiknya yang masih menangis sampai sesenggukan, memapahnya sampai ke dalam rumah dan duduk disebelahnya. Kim Jung Ah yang kerap dipanggil Jungah-noona itu meneteskan air matanya. Dirinya masih belum menangkap apa yang terjadi. Sepengetahuannya Kyungsoo itu anak yang sangat baik dan manis. Dan ia tak pernah melihat Jongin sesedih ini semenjak mengenal pria itu, kecuali hari ini.

"Jungah-noona…. Aku masih.. tidak.. mengerti.." Gumam Jongin tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jong…"

"Kyungsoo… sumpah aku masih tidak mengerti.."

"Sudahlah Jong—"

"Apa aku ada …salah?" potong Jongin sambil menatap wajah kakaknya dengan mata yang masih banjir air mata. Jungah tak ragu mengambil selembar tisu di tas mungilnya dan langsung membersihkan wajah lusuh adiknya.

"Aku akan memukulmu kalau kau menganggap dirimu salah." Jungah tidak ragu memperingati adiknya.

"Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo…pergi?"

Jungah melihat wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. Banyak yang ia temukan di raut wajah adiknya. Kesedihan, kekecewaan dan yang paling Jungah sedihkan adalah wajah yang masih mengisyaratkan kebingungan. Adiknya bagaikan orang yang kehilangan arah. Seketika mata Jungah berair melihat itu semua.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Jong." Isak wanita itu perlahan dan menggengam tangan adiknya yang dingin. "Kau bisa menanyakan apapun kepadaku, Aku tidak akan pernah lelah menjawabnya. Tapi kalau kau menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo dan maksud dia melakukan ini semua kepadamu, Maafkan aku Jong, aku sama sekali bodoh untuk itu."

Jungah memeluk adiknya erat. Di dalam hati ia terus memohon kepada Tuhan untuk meredakan penderitaan adiknya, walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

 _'Ayah… Ibu…Berilah kami kekuatan..'_

* * *

Kris dan Tao masuk ke ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Mendapati pria itu duduk diam di hadapan laptopnya dengan segelas kopi hangat di sampingnya. Kris dan Tao duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang masih belum berpaling dari dokumen yang ada di depannya, hingga Tao memecah keheningan.

"Dimana Baekhyun hyung?"

"Di toilet." Jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa beralih dari layar tipis yang ada di depannya. Tao menghela nafas panjang lalu bersandar di atas meja. Kris meraih kotak rokok yang ada di meja dan mengambilnya sebatang.

"Kau hutang sebatang rokok kepadaku."

"Aku hanya mengambil sebatang, kenapa aku harus ngutang kepadamu?" Jawab Kris ketus.

"Karena kasir supermarket tetap menghitungnya walaupun sebatang."

"Cih, aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan tertular sifat pelit musuhmu sendiri."

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan si pendek itu!" Perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan sementara dari laptopnya dan menatap Kris dengan tajam.

Melihat kedua lelaki itu membuat Tao menghela nafas lelah. Keduanya bodoh. Hanya itu yang bisa diserukannya dalam hati.

Suara pintu memecahkan suasana yang ada disana. Pria berperawakan mungil masuk dengan menenteng empat minuman soda. Kris dan Chanyeol seketika menghentikan tatapan menusuk mereka untuk satu sama lain dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Aku sudah menduga kalian sudah sampai. Ini untukmu, Tao. Dan ini untukmu, Kris-hyung." Baekhyun meletakkan dua minuman soda di depan kedua koleganya dan menyisakan dua untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan langsung mulai. Seperti yang sudah kita duga, akhirnya kedua orang itu kembali melancarkan aksi dan mungkin juga bertemu setelah tiga tahun lamanya." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menyesap soda yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau masalah bertemu, aku sudah menduga sebelum hari ini mereka sudah pasti sering bertemu dan itu semua dilakukan secara diam-diam." Lanjut Baekhyun singkat.

"Iya itu bisa jadi," tambah Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Strategi yang bagus untuk mereka melarikan diri. Sama-sama mengadakan pesta pernikahan dan tiba-tiba pergi ketika pasangannya sudah di altar. Aku yakin sekali setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pernikahan mereka sendiri."

Seketika semua mata tertuju kepada si pria jangkung yang santai menyesap soda. Mereka mencerna perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan begitu?" Tanya Kris dengan heran.

"Ada suatu bukti yang baru saja kuketahui. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian nanti." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Berarti rumor yang dulu mengatakan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih itu benar?" Tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya benar. Mereka adalah partner kerja dan merangkap menjadi kekasih."

"Tapi yang mereka lakukan ke Luhan-gege dan Jongin itu kejam." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sinis, dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari kedua buronan kita yang menghilang selama tiga tahun? Mereka akan benar-benar menikahi kedua orang itu dan hidup bahagia hingga mereka tua? Aku akan mempertanyakan kewarasanku kalau itu benar-benar terjadi." Jawab Kris sambil melemparkan kaleng itu ke bak sampah yang ada di sudut pintu.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" Tanya Tao memecah keheningan barusan.

"Aku sudah punya rencana, tapi aku tidak yakin kalian akan suka rencana itu atau tidak."

"Langsung katakan." Ujar Kris tak sabaran.

"Kita akan menculik Luhan dan Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Menculik? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih buruk lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut, yang mereka lakukan itu sangat _'risky'._

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain itu. Aku tidak mau identitas kita terbongkar dengan menghampiri mereka secara baik-baik."

"Dan kau pikir mereka mau berbicara dengan pencuri?" Sergah Kris.

"Dan kau pikir juga mereka mau berbicara dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan segala hal tentang kegagalan pesta pernikahan mereka? Aku tidak mau membuat keributan karena hal itu." Bantah Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Kris terdiam sejenak, Tao masih duduk dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya yang ada di pangkuannya. Lalu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok pria mungil yang disampingnya.

"Kalian harus dengar dulu rencanaku keseluruhannya. Kita akan menculik mereka, tapi kita melakukannya hanya sebentar. Tentu kita harus membuat perjanjian dulu kepada mereka untuk tutup mulut tanpa menunjukkan diri kita terlebih duhulu."

Kris tampak menimbang-nimbang lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Setelah dikiranya mungkin bisa mereka lakukan, akhirnya ia setuju.

"Tao dan Baekhyun, kalian tangani Luhan. Aku dan si Caplang ini akan tangani Jongin."

"Kalau bukan karena kau setuju dengan rencanaku, Aku sudah menghantam gigimu, Kris." Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Kapan kita lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengecek handphonenya.

"Tiga hari berikutnya."

* * *

 **12 April 2015**

Luhan hidup bagaikan nyawa di ujung tanduk di hari-hari berikutnya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Tentu saja orang yang melakukan itu tak luput dari pikirannya dua puluh empat jam.

Dia butuh hiburan, apapun itu. Biasanya olahraga bisa membuat dia sangat senang, kali ini tidak. Karena semua hal-hal yang dulu sangat membuatnya gembira akan mengingatkannya lagi kepada Sehun.

Cuma satu hal yang bikin ia tidak terluka setiap kali mengingat Sehun, yaitu Bar. Sehun sangat membencinya jika ia berani kesana sendirian. Luhan orang yang tidak toleran terhadap alkohol dengan mudah menjadi sasaran orang-orang yang mau melakukan hal buruk kepadanya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Luhan justru sangat senang mengingat Sehun akan jengkel setengah mati kepadanya karena melakukan ini.

Seperti halnya sekarang, Luhan ada di dekapan kedua pria yang sedang menggotongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tao dan Baekhyun tak menyangka akan semudah ini menculik Luhan.

"Aku yang akan menyetir. Kau tutup kepalanya pakai kain ini." bisik Baekhyun ketika memasuki bagian depan Mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Ketika mobil melaju, Tao mengambil kain yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebelum menutup wajah Luhan, Tao mendengar sosok yang tertidur itu mengumamkan satu nama.

"Sehunie…."

Tao melirik Baekhyun dari kaca tengah. Keduanya hanya diam lalu Tao melanjutkan apa yang disuruh Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Luhan-hyung, Sehunie-mu itu ada di posisi nomor satu orang yang sangat ingin aku bunuh saat ini." Baekhyun berujar tanpa mengharap siapapun mendengarnya.

Tao kemudian menelpon kekasihnya. Luhan sudah di tangan mereka.

* * *

Jongin tidak tau dimana ia sekarang. Ketika membuka mata, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah karung yang membungkus kepalanya. Tangannya diikat di belakang kursi. Dia ingat terakhir kali ia melewati gang-gang kecil menuju toserba untuk membeli segala kebutuhannya. Setelah itu semuanya gelap ketika ia merasakan pukulan keras di tengkuknya.

"Apa kalian sudah sadar?" Ucap suara elektronik dari sudut ruangan.

"Untuk apa kau menangkapku? Aku bukan pria kaya yang menguntungkan untuk kalian!" Jongin marah. Apa masih belum cukupkah ia menerima semua kesialan ini, bahkan rasa sakitnya terhadap Kyungsoo masih sangat dalam membekas.

"Kalian siapa?" Suara lesu seorang pria menyadarkan Jongin kalau ia tak sendiri.

"Maaf, kami belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Tidak ada gunanya bertanya kepada pencuri siapa mereka sebenarnya." Sergah Jongin.

"Kami juga bukan pencuri, Maaf kalau kami melakukan ini kepada kalian."

"Pencuri meminta maaf? Yang benar saja."

"Kami akan melepaskan kalian dengan satu syarat."

Jongin tak ingin menjawab lagi. Orang yang dibalik mikrofon menunggu respon mereka dengan sabar.

"Apa syaratnya?" ujar pria yang di samping Jongin dengan pelan.

"Kalian harus percaya kepada kami."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Percaya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Apakah jaman sekarang mengucapkan kata percaya itu sangat mudah? Dirinya adalah bukti korban rasa percaya yang membuatnya lemah dan juga buta.

"Kurasa aku mengatakannya dengan jelas." Ujar suara mikrofon itu dengan enteng. Chanyeol berusaha sesabar mungkin.

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" Jongin menunggu dengan was was jawaban atas pertanyaan pria yang saat ini ada bersamanya. Dan dia sangat heran mendengar pria itu sangat tenang di situasi seperti ini.

* * *

"Kalau kami tidak mau?"

Suara Luhan yang tenang mengalir deras dari speaker yang ada di ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Kris, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberi jeda untuk mereka berfikir. Chanyeol sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi sebelum ia melontarkan kata-katanya, ia menatap ketiga orang yang ada bersamanya untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Ketika menerima anggukan serentak dari ketiganya, Chanyeol menarik nafas dan membuangnya.

"Apa kalian ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari pernikahan kalian?"

Keempat pasang bola mata menjadi saksi seperti apa respon kedua pria yang diikat di atas kursi. Mereka memang tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua pria malang tersebut, tetapi mereka tau. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Chanyeol menambahkan lagi.

"Jongin, Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadamu,"

"Dan Luhan, Apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadamu,"

"Kami tau semuanya. Dan karena itu kalian harus percaya kepada kami walaupun kami seperti bajingan yang tidak tau diri meminta hal yang mustahil bisa kami terima."

"Yang kalian lakukan hanya….. Percaya."

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai semuanya, Salam kenal. Saya author baru di fendem EXO dan saya sangat cinta cinta maksimal ke Hunhan dan Kaisoo. Fanfic ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk kedua gengges saya berinisial **AW (** yang kasiannya kena syndrom **KOTEKA** —Korban Kena Tipu Kawan, dan orang yang ngebaperin Hunsoo) dan **SH** (kalau yg ini sama juga karena ngebaperin Hunsoo), Semoga kalian suka dengan fic akooh yang tidak seberapa ini (ngalay). Sampai jumpa di chappie depan, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan ripiu sambil kenalan :* /modus


End file.
